Unpredictable Fiance
by Stroberi Manis
Summary: Sungmin sial sekali. Dia dicium di kamarnya sendiri, oleh orang mesum! Yang super tampan! Padahal dia sudah punya tunangan masa kecil, sedangkan orang ini terlalu percaya diri menciumnya. Lalu... Sungmin tersadar, dia adalah kekasih kecilnya dulu. "Cho Kyuhyun-ku tidak semesum ini!" KyuMin! YAOI. Review! Ini chapter baru!
1. Prolog

**Unpredictable Fiancé**

* * *

**KyuMin KyuMin KyuMin KyuMin**

Geje, typo, gak sesuai EyD dan bikin muntah hehe. Jangan salahkan author #plak. Don't like don't read! Kyuhyun milik author! #plak

**. .**

* * *

"Kau menciumku!"

BRAK

PRANG

BRAK

"Kenapa kau berani menciumku! Mesum!"

Suara itu melengking, nyaris merusak gendang telinga Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa berdiri sambil melindungi tubuhnya yang sudah dilempar beberapa benda yang ada di kamar besar tersebut. Ia menatap sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, begitu pandangan matanya bertemu dengan orang ini maka teriakan akan kembali terjadi.

"Kya! Kenapa kau menciumku! Kau mesum!"

BRUK

Satu kotak tisu berwarna merah muda mengenai kepala Kyuhyun dengan sangat tidak elit. Kyuhyun meringis.

"Dasar mesum! Mesum! Mesum!"

PLAK

Dan sebuah tamparan di terima oleh _namja_ setampan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya bisa bengong melihat orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatap marah—wajahnya sudah memerah dan matanya sudah hampir menangis. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Dengar _namja_ mesum! Aku ini sudah punya kekasih! Dan hari ini keluarganya akan datang untuk melamarku! Dia adalah kekasih kecilku yang tampan, tidak mesum sepertimu! Kau pasti anggota keluarganya atau jangan-jangan pelayan baru di rumah ini!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Aku bukan pelayan, aku—"

"ALASAN! _Eomma_~~~ Minnie benci orang ini! Kenapa dia bisa ma—" _namja_ itu berhenti berteriak saat tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membawanya menuju tempat tidur dan menghimpit tubuh mungil itu sambil menyeringai.

"Kya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku masih perawan~ aku tidak mau… pelayan! _Eomma_! _Appa_! Dimana kalian~"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Sekali lagi ia mencium bibir merah delima ini dengan lembut—tidak ada perlawanan yang ia dapat karena ia dapat mendengar detak jantung dari _namja_ di bawahnya ini tidak karuan dan bibirnya menegang begitu mereka berdua bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Matanya mengerjap sebelum akhirnya tertutup pasrah, Kyuhyun sangat handal dalam berciuman—tentu saja ia sanggup membuat orang cerewet ini diam dan menikmati sentuhannya. Setelah ia rasa cukup, Kyuhyun segera melepasnya sambil tersenyum. Dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ia berujar.

"_Annyeong, chagiya_… seperti permintaanmu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku datang melamarmu, dan memberikanmu sebuah ciuman…" ujarnya santai.

"C—Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"Iya, ini aku Cho Kyuhyun, Minnie-ku sayang~" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum menang.

"ANDWAE!"

"Kya! Kalian cepat sekali… pernikahan masih beberapa bulan lagi, Minnie~ Jangan menggoda Kyuhyun untuk berduaan denganmu… _aigoo_ anak _eomma_ yang manis…" ujar seorang perempuan setengah baya masuk bersama satu orang perempuan lainnya yang juga sudah tertawa geli.

"Wah… Sungminnie ternyata sudah sangat besar, ya… tapi masih saja imut seperti dulu. _Kajja, _kita turun ke bawah. _Ahjumma_sudah bawakan boneka beruang pink besar dari Paris…"

Dan dengan demikian, Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia mengedipkan matanya melihat calon istrinya ini—ya, Lee Sungmin! Calon istrinya, kekasih masa kecilnya yang sudah marah-marah tidak jelas saat mereka bertemu setelah 10 tahun berpisah. Sungmin menatap bingung.

"Ta—tapi Kyuhyun-ku tidak mesum!" Ucap Sungmin lantang, seketika dua _yeojya_ yang besanan itu segera tetawa geli. Sungmin terdiam, dua perempuan itu malah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sungmin kaget begitu Kyuhyun membantunya berdiri dan mengecup pipinya cepat.

"Kau manis sekali, Minnie~"

CUP

Satu kecupan lagi. Tepat di bibir. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri kaku. Inikah Cho Kyuhyun-nya dulu? Mesum?! Seenaknya! Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri… dia sangat tampan! Sungmin menangis dalam hati.

"Kya!" Ia kembali berteriak saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya keluar kamar.

Selamat Lee Sungmin! Kau mendapatkan seorang calon suami, seorang tunangan, seorang kekasih masa kecil yang tidak terduga!

* * *

**TBC**

**Review ya~~~ :D**

**Prolog loh ini~ hehe… mau tau pendapat teman-teman dulu :D Ff pertama, jadi mungkin masih geje… hehe.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Unpredictable Fiance**

Stroberi Manis

KyuMin

**YAOI. Geje. KyuMin! Hehe. Rate:**** M = mesum huehehehehe**

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun milik Stroberi! #dibunuh

* * *

"KYA~~~"

Sungmin berteriak saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya, _namja_ yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya masa kecil dulu itu menggendongnya sambil menyeringai sampai giginya terlihat. Sungmin tetap bergerak-gerak, berusaha membuat tubuhnya terlepas dari genggaman Cho Kyuhyun mesum.

"Tenanglah, Minnie. Kau berat tahu…" ujar Kyuhyun membuat mata Sungmin melebar.

Orang ini mengatakan tubuhnya berat?

Berat?!

BERAT!

Sungmin langsung saja meraih tangannya menuju –ehem-junior Kyuhyun lalu meremas dengan sekuat tenaga, sebanyak tenaga yang ia punya. Alhasil, _namja_ tampan itu berteriak.

"Argh! Sakit! Kenapa kau –argh…"

Sungmin pun segera terjatuh di lantai kamarnya dengan tidak elit, ia berdiri sambil menatap Kyuhyun penuh intimidasi.

"Kau bilang aku gendut, eoh!" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, telunjuk lentiknya berada tepat di depan hidung bangir Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bilang gendut, aku bilang berat!" Bantah Kyuhyun masih menahan rasa sakit di alat keramatnya yang baru saja diremas dengan sangat kuat oleh tunangan manisnya ini.

"Itu sama saja! Aku tidak gendut!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau memang tidak gendut, _chagiya_… tapi kau erm… berisi dan seksi…"

PLAK

BRUK

Sungmin memukul badan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya, pertanda kesal.

"Dasar mesum! Kau saja yang kurus!"

Kyuhyun tertawa, ia lalu melirik Sungmin sambil meraih pinggang _namja_ cantik itu sembari memainkan tangannya di _butt_ Sungmin.

"Kau yang mesum, Minnie. Kau menyentuh genitalku, apa kau tidak sabar… hmm?"

BLUSH

Sungmin langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas, pastilah wajahnya merah padam. Dengan usaha keras ia melepaskan kukungan Kyuhyun, namun yang ada pria itu justru semakin memeluk tubuhnya erat dan bahkan mulai meremas pantatnya!

Sungmin melebarkan mata untuk kesekian kali.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa ia bertemu dengan orang yang begitu mesum.

"Mau apa?! Lepas!" Sungmin berteriak kesal, Kyuhyun segera melepas sambil tertawa geli.

"Kau seperti gadis yang mau diperkosa saja…"

"Aku memang masih gadis! Aku masih perawan, aku akan menikah dengan kekasihku…"

"Aish, aku kekasihmu Minnie~ Aku Kyuhyun, masa kau lupa? _Kajja_, sekarang ikut aku ke bawah. Apa kau lupa kita sudah ditunggu?"

Sungmin cemberut, ia masih belum bisa menerima Cho Kyuhyun-nya, yang manis, yang sangat menggemaskan semasa kecil menjadi orang mesum sekaligus menyebalkan yang suka sekali ber-_smirking_ ria di hadapannya. Dan menciumnya! Beberapa kali hari ini! Meremas bokongnya! Walau yang itu memang kesalahan Sungmin juga sih.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera duduk di meja makan, bergabung dengan kedua orang tua mereka dan juga adik Sungmin bernama Sungjin –yang juga sangat manis, tidak kalah manis dari Sungmin. Mereka sudah lebih dahulu menyantap beberapa makanan, ada oleh-oleh juga yang dibawa keluarga Cho dari Paris.

"Ini, sayang… _eomma_ bawa Kelinci untukmu~" uajr Nyonya Cho. "Sekarang panggil aku _eomma_, saja ya. Kan dua hari lagi kalian menikah…" sambung sang _eomma_ membuat Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"Apa? Dua hari lagi?!"

Kyuhyun tersnyum manis. "Wah… aku sdah tidak sabar, benar bukan, Minnie?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol lengan Sungmin.

"K—kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kau gimana sih, _hyung_.Kemarin katanya mau cepat-cepat nikah sama Kyuhyun _hyung_~" ujar Sungjin mengejek. Sungmin memejamkan matanya –malu. Ia bisa mendengar Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa begitu kalimat bodoh Sungjin keluar.

Kya~ Sungmin malu!

Apalagi orang tua mereka ikut tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sungjin. Sungmin segera menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka kelinci barunya.

"Nah, jadi begini. _Eomma_ mau kalian berdua setelah ini ke butik langganan _eomma_. Minnie pasti tahu diamna, kan? Bawa Kyuhyun ke sana, _eomma_ yakin pesanan gaun pernikahan dan jas sudah selesai."

"WOW! Sungmin _hyung_ pakai gaun!" Sungjin memotong. Sungmin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Sungjinnie… kau tahu _hyung_-mu memang ingin memakai gaun dari dulu. Lagipula dia sangat cantik, bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Nyonya Lee menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, _tentu saja…" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Semuanya lalu diam, menikmati beberapa makanan yang tersedia. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kembali gaduh, karena besanan itu membahas mengenai pesta pernikahan dan sebagainya. Kyuhyun lalu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau akan pakai gaun…" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. _Namja _manis itu langsung merinding, telinga adalah tempat sensitifnya.

"Jangan berbisik padaku!" Geram Sungmin mencoba bersuara sangat pelan. Kyuhyun menahan tawanya, menggoda Sungmin sangat mengasikkan!

"Kau pasti terlihat sangat seksi, Minnie~"

BLUSH

Sungmin menunduk malu. Bisikkan Kyuhyun kali ini begitu kelewatan. Dengan geram Sungmin membawa tangannya menuju paha Kyuhyun dan mencubit sekeras mungkin.

"ARGH!"

"Eh? Kenapa Kyunnie? Kau kenapa?" Nyonya Cho melirik, mendengar putranya berteriak keras sanggup membuatnya berhenti bercengkrama dengan besannya.

"Tidak… aku hanya kaget dengan ucapan Sungmin padaku…" jawab Kyuhyun berdusta.

"Wah, memangnya Sungmin berkata apa padamu?" Tuan Lee akhirnya ikut bicara. Kyuhyun tersenyum sopan, ia melirik wajah manis Sungmin sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Dia penasaran dimana kami akan berbulan madu nanti."

JDER

Dan Sungmin kembali menghela nafas berat.

Demi Tuhan kenapa ia harus mempunyai tunangan seperti Kyuhyun!

* * *

**.**

* * *

"Dengar! Kau dilarang menciumku sebelum pernikahan! Kau dilarang berkata-kata aneh dan sebagainya, Tuan mesum!"

Kali ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam mobil, mereka berdua sudah siap-siap menuju butik dimana gaun dan jas pernikahan mereka dipesan. Seperti kata _eomma_, Sungmin membawa mobil sementara Kyuhyun berada di sebelahnya dengan senyum menyebalkan bagi Sungmin.

"Kau manis sekali, Minnie~"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia lalu sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman yang entah kenapa jadi sangat merepotkan saat ini.

"Kya! Sabuk pengaman bodoh! Kenapa susah sekali dipasang!" Sungmin berteriak kesal, Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Memang Sungmin tidak pernah berubah, dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang ia masih saja manja dan suka kesal jika gagal dalam melakukan apapun.

"Sini, aku pasangkan…" Kyuhyun memberikan bantuan, ia memasang sabuk itu dengan benar sambil memperhatikan wajah manis Sungmin yang begitu dekat darinya saat ini. Keduanya diam, namun saling bertatapan.

"Te—terima… kasih…" lirih Sungmin. Sembraut merah merona di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Sungmin seketika memejamkan matanya rapat. Menanti apakah bibir mereka akan kembali bertemu dalam ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat.

Sungmin membuka mata –kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kau mau ciuman yang seperti apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun seolah membaca arti tatapan Sungmin saat itu.

"Eng—aku…"

"Mau seperti tadi pagi? Aku menciummu dan melumat bibir manismu, menjulurkan lidahku dalam mulutmu?"

"Eh… ke—kenapa kau jadi menjelaskannya begitu…"

"Lalu membawamu menuju jok belakang, menindih tubuh seksimu dan mulai melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Kau akan mendesah karena sentuhanku dan—"

"KYA! Dasar mesum! Sana! Duduk dengan benar!" Sungmin akhirnya kembali berteriak kesal. Tampaknya benar, _namja_ tampan di sebelahnya benar-benar mesum.

"Ah~ aku tidak sabar dua hari lagi…" ujar Kyuhyun bersandar di kursi mobil dengan nyaman. Sungmin tidak menanggapi, ia sibuk mengamati jalan. Lama mereka terdiam, sampai Sungmin tersadar _namja_ di sebelahnya sudah terlelap. Sungmin tersenyum, ia melirik wajah damai Kyuhyun.

'Tidak terlalu mesum…' pikir Sungmin melirik sesekali. Sungmin bisa melihat kelembutan di wajah itu, walau sampai sekarang ia hanya bisa kesal jika berada dekat Kyuhyun.

Dengan iseng, ia mencoba menganggu tidur Kyuhyun tetapi agaknya ia sudah terlelap damai.

"Mungkin karena letih dari Paris…" ujar Sungmin lalu mendesah pelan. Saat lampu merah menyala, ia berhenti. Sungmin lalu melirik Kyuhyun kembali, membawa tangannya menuju wajah tampan Kyuhyun dan membelainya lembut.

"Kau tampan, Kyu…" lirih Sungmin tersenyum manis. Sungmin terpesona, ia lalu lebih mendekat—membawa wajahnya menuju wajah itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Dia benar-benar tampan…" puji Sungmin lupa diri.

Semakin dekat… Sungmin memejamkan matanya begitu bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun. Sebelum—

_Tiit…. Tiiit… tiiit…_

Suara klakson mobil di belakang menyadarkannya.

"Aish, mobil menyebalkan!" Umpat Sungmin lalu kambali duduk di kursinya dengan benar, ia sedikit melirik kaca spion dan menatap tidak suka. Lampu merah ternyata memang sudah hilang berganti hijau, dan Sungmin dengan sengaja tidak menjalankan mobilnya.

_Tiit… Tiit…_

Suara klakson semakin terdengar.

"Rasakan!" Kesal Sungmin lalu tertawa. "Salah kalian menggangguku dengan Kyunnie!" Ujar Sungmin tanpa sadar, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia segera menggeleng-geleng.

"Kya! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Aish, _kajja_… lebih baik cepat-cepat berangkat!" Sungmin memutuskan menjalakan kembali mobilnya, membuang pikiran anehnya beberapa waktu lalu walau ia masih sempat mencuri pandang pada wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Dan kembali berteriak gusar.

"Kya! Aku sudah gila!"

* * *

**TBC**

**a/n : **ternyata banyak yang komen! Yay! Makasih banyak! Kya~~~ Stroberi Manis sangat senang~ Kya~~*peluk Kyu oppa* Hehe, ini udah ada lanjutannya! Makasih untuk dukungan kalian semua*kecup satu-satu sampe sesak*


	3. Chapter 2

**Unpredictable Fiancé **

"Kenapa kau biarkan aku di dalam mobil?"

Suara Kyuhyun yang masuk tiba-tiba ke ruang ganti butik membuat Sungmin kaget, ia segera menutupi tubuhnya yang baru saja melepas celananya dengan kemeja yang masih menggantung di badannya. Kyuhyun menaikkan alis.

"Kenapa kau masuk tiba-tiba!" Sungmin menatap tidak suka, wajah manisnya berubah sebal dan Kyuhyun tertawa akibatnya. Beberapa pegawai wanita yang ada di sana tersenyum melihat sikap Sungmin.

"Minnie, mereka semua perempuan dan aku laki-laki. Seharusnya kau takut pada mereka melihat tubuhmu, bukan aku…" Kyuhyun membalas sambil meraih salah satu gaun berwarna putih dengan manik-manik merah muda yang menawan.

"Kalian keluar saja…" ujar Kyuhyun pada seluruh pegawai wanita yang membantu Sungmin. _Namja_ cantik bernama Lee Sungmin itu hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kau suruh mereka keluar? Aku tidak bisa memasang gaun itu sendiri, Kyu!"

"Apa _eomma_-mu belum pernah bilang? Aku memegang perusahaan di bidang pakaian, _chagi_. Jadi aku sudah biasa menangani hal seperti ini, aku akan bantu…" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin mencoba melirik lebih lekat. Memastikan bahwa tunangannya ini tidak berdusta sama sekali.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Sadar atau tidak, sebuah seirngaian segera terbentuk di bibir pemuda tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu. Ia lalu meraih tubuh Sungmin agar mendekat padanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau—"

"Bukannya kau mau memasang gaun ini, _chagi_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membawa tangannya menuju kemeja Sungmin. Membukanya pelan dan sesekali membelai permukaan dada itu dari luar. Sungmin menunduk, telinganya memerah saat panas membara dalam dirinya.

"Tidak boleh sentuh-sentuh sebelum menikah!" Sungmin lalu kembali sadar dan mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun. Matanya ia tajamkan melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Dan sial! Sungmin kembali terlena! Cho Kyuhyun tampan sekali dan Sungmin yakin dia tidak akan bisa puas hanya sedetik memandang wajah rupawan itu dari dekat seperti ini.

Hidung bangir yang sempurna.

Dahi lebar yang begitu memukau.

Kulit putih yang pucat –sangat tampan.

Bibir merah yang tebal, dan seksi tentunya Dan juga sangat handal menciumnya! Sungmin rasanya mau mati saja jika mengingat betapa bodohnya ia ingin mencium Kyuhyun dalam mobil tadi.

Salahkan Kyuhyun!

Dia begitu tampan dan menggoda.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, Minnie~" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Sungmin segera memalingkan wajahnya dan meraih gaun dari satu tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau ganti pakaian, kau diam saja dan jangan lakukan hal aneh ata—"

CUP

Ciuman lagi.

"Atau apa, hmm?"

"KYUHYUN MESUM!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa lalu mencibut gemas pipi berisi Sungmin.

"Sini, biar aku yang pasangkan…"

Sungmin mau tak mau menurut, daripada Kyuhyun menciumnya lagi –walau Sungmin menyukainya. Tapi dia juga ingin menjaga gengsinya sedikit, ia yang dari awal ogah-ogahan dengan tunangannya ini dan masa sekarang ia harus terbuai begitu saja gara-gara ketampanan Kyuhyun? Ish, bukan sikap Sungmin sekali.

"Ih! Sakit… jangan cepat-cepat…" ujar Sungmin meringis tanpa sadar saat Kyuhyun melepas ikatan celana panjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, dan saat Sungmin hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya saja _namja_ tampan itu berhenti dan menatap wajah sayu Sungmin.

Entah kenapa Sungmin menjadi bertambah malu saat mata Kyuhyun seolah menelanjangi kebodohannya yang bersemu merah di saat-saat genting ini.

"Cantik…" ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa sadar.

"Kyu… cepat pasangkan…" sewot Sungmin tapi nada bicaranya mulai melembut. Kyuhyun tertawa, dan dengan gerakan pelan Kyuhyun memasangkan gaun super ketat itu pada badan Sungmin –sangat mencetak badan dari si pemakai, gaun putih beraksen manic-manik pualam berwarna pink muda. Mudah dipasangkan karena berbentuk otomatis terbuka dengan resleting di bagian belakangnya, Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke belakangan badan Sungmin –tepat di punggung sehingga tubuh mereka jadi bergesekan.

"Tidak muat…" goda Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melebarkan mata tidak percaya.

"A—apa?"

"_Kidding, honey_… tentu saja sangat pas, dan sangat… cantik…" puji Kyuhyun lalu melepas tangannya.

"Makasih…"

"Hmm, terimakasih juga atas ciumannya tadi ya…"

"Eoh?"

"Haha, tidak ada."

"Katakan! Kau mau bicara apa, eoh?"

"Hmm, tidak akan. Dasar pencuri ciuman saat orang tengah tidur, ahh~ tapi ciumannya lumayan kok. Tidak buruk."

Sungmin segera berbalik badan.

"Haha, _ahjuma_ penjaga butik yang kebetulan melihatnya menanyaiku tadi dan berkata kau mencimku di mobil. Aku hanya mememastikan… karena kurasa _ahjumma_ itu berdusta…" ungkap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam.

"Tapi kurasa… dugaanku salah."

"I—itu…"

"Dan sebagai hukumannya, sekarang menari di depanku, Minnie."

"MWO!"

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau dulu sangat suka menari di depanku, untukku."

**TBC**


End file.
